Filter elements of this type are conventional. For use in assigned filter units, these filter elements, after opening or removing the housing cover, are inserted into a filter housing whose housing bottom has a seat for the fluid port located on the bottom part of the filter element. Via the seat, the fluid to be filtered enters the inner cavity of the filter element encompassed by the filter medium. The cleaned fluid emerges on the outside of the filter pot after flowing through the filter medium by the filter housing, preferably likewise on its bottom, having a fluid outlet.
Since such filter elements must be replaced by an unused filter element after an appropriate operating interval has passed, a design is desired which enables both simple and economical production and also simple handling. Disassembly and installation can then be easily done in a time-saving manner.